Real or Not Real?
by Sennie
Summary: While Conan tries to figure out why two girls that he has never seen before seem to hate him, Kaito has some trouble of his own with trying to keep an eye on both his precious Emerald and the newly arrived Turquoise! KaitoConan in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, and welcome to ****my first (English) Detective Conan/Case Closed fan fiction. Before we begin, I would like to make some things clear, okay?**

**1) There will be OC's. My three "lovely" OC's that I'm going to present further down this page.**

**2) There will be a BoyxBoy relationship in later chapters, just so you're prepared of that.**

**3) There will be some swearing here and there.**

**4) My English REALLY sucks, and because of that I think a lot of words are in the wrong places and badly spelled**** (my grammar and spelling is TERRIBLE). You can blame both me and my English teacher for that (but mostly me, I suppose).**

**5) The most important thing:**

**The Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own**_**Detective Conan/Case**__**Closed**_** or **_**Magic Kaito**_**, or the characters in it, they all belong to Aoyama Gosho.**

**But I do own my OC's though.**** Don't steal them!**

**Well, I think that was all. If there's still something you're wondering about, don't hesitate to ask me. I'll answer all the questions as good as I can.**

**Now, let me introduce you to my three OC's. They're all girls, by the way, but that's only because I'm so bad at coming up with my own male characters (-**_**nervous laughter**_**-)**

_**Nilsen Risa**_

**Nickname:**_**Ri**_

**Age:**_**16 (July)**_

**Hair:**_**Blonde, down to her middle back and a fringe that is reaching down to her cheeks.**_

**Eyes:**_**Blue, with small traces of green at the edges**_

**Information:**_**Risa is a girl that once was a fan of the Conan-series, but when she and her two friends fell down into the world of Conan she immediately cut off that part of herself. She doesn't belive that Conan or the others exist, and ignores them all the time. She talks with all the other peoples though, those that she hasn't seen in the series. Risa is great at drawing, and often draws some small pictures for children. She also loves videogames, especially car games. You can often see her at the nearest game arcade, beating the records at the driving games. Sometimes you can even see her sneaking around the cinemas, when she thinks no one's looking. She always hopes to be able to catch an Adult rated movie.**_

**Languages:**_**Fluent in**__**English, French, German and Spanish. Knows a small amount of Japanese.**_

_**Ja**__**nsen Rinda**_

**Nickname:**_**Rin**_

**Age:**_**16 (February)**_

**Hair:**_**Brunette with traces of red on the sides, all of the hair reaching down to her shoulders.**_

**Eyes:**_**Brown, with gold around the pupils**_

**Information:**_**Rinda is a girl that is always smiling in some kind of way, despite all the situations she happens to get herself stuck in. She sometimes talks to the characters from the Conan-series, but most of the time she ignores them just like Risa. She follows Risa around a lot, like a pet dog. Rinda is an excellent singer, and likes to hang out at the karaoke-bars. Other than that, Rinda is a really great cook. You can give her the simplest stuff, and she'll make the most wonderful dinner out of them. She's the top champion cook in her year, in the whole country, and has been keeping that place since three years back. She planned to enter the World Championship in July.**_

**Languages:**_**Fluent in English and French. Quite good at Japanese.**_

_**Gasten Sennie**_

**Nickname:**_**Sen**_

**Age:**_**15 (December)**_

**Hair:**_**Dark-blonde, with the "back hair" reaching down to her shoulders and the "side hair" reaching down to just an inch or two above her shoulders. Her fringe is coloured blue, and reaches down to just above her eyes.**_

**Eyes:**_**Silver with traces of both blue and green**_

**Information:**_**Sennie is a girl that mostly keeps herself in the background, listening to what others are saying and only voicing her opinion when needed. She love magic tricks, and is a fast learner in most subjects (like magic and languages). She hates hospitals, mostly the smell of medicine and the white walls. Sennie is really good at technology and everything on wheels. Give her a small tool-kit and a broken motorbike, and she'll be done in about half an hour. This has given her some money, which she uses to buy manga-related stuff on the internet. She was the one who discovered Detective Conan/Case Closed first, and she knows almost everything about the series.**_

**Languages:**_**Fluent in English and Japanese. Knows a little amount of French and Swedish.**_

**That's all about them for now. And yes, the OC Sennie is supposed to be me (even if I changed my personality quite a bit -innocent look-) :)**

Blah blah - What happens

_Blah blah -_ Dreams, memories and such

"Blah blah" - Talking

'_Blah blah'_ - Thinking or article in newspaper/Other kind of text on paper

-Blah blah- - Information (that you really don't need to read) about the character that is in focus in that moment

/--\ - Scene change/Time skip

**Now, onto the first chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

"**What**** the hell is he talking about?"**

_Some small__ unnamed town near New York, USA, December 1__st__, 2007!_

Someone had been found dead near a school, and the area had been secured while the police worked. Even the classrooms with windows where you could see the crime scene from had been closed, so the teachers and students should be forced to use the old classrooms at the other side of the school. You know, those dusty old classrooms that everyone forgets about when new classrooms are built.

Just mere minutes after the news about the dead body were told over the radio, almost a third of the towns population were standing around the crime scene.

The police didn't have any problem covering the body, though, since they had many blankets to place over it, the major problem was instead all the cameras that was pointing at them. Waiting for them t remove the blankets, or for them to make any kind of mistake that would surely make it to the first page in the evening newspaper.

"Make sure to think before you move." The police had told each other before starting to work, and they sure did think before they moved.

The police thought they had everything under control. The body was covered in blankets. The crown was kept at a safe distance. Everyone was working like professionals. Even the weather was good.

But as we all know: _All good things come to an End._

In this case, it's was because a trio of girls who was just passing by. They had heard the news on the radio, but since crowding with almost half the town wasn't a very welcome idea they had ignored it. Instead, they just walked around the crown, heading for the schools entrance, talking about the latest volume of Detective Conan that had been released (I don't dare say which volume, since I don't know how many volumes that have been released in the States).

"Personally, I think it could've been a little more action in this one." Said the blonde girl who was walking in the middle. "It was way too much talking in these chapters. I nearly fell asleep while reading."

"I don't like action so much, which I suppose you already know Ri, so I actually thought that these chapters were quite interesting." Said the brunette, walking on the blondes left side. "Besides, there was plenty of action and such in the last volume so don't complain that much."

Risa just shrugged, and then turned to the silent girl who was walking on her left side.

"Hey, Sennie, don't you have any comments?" Risa asked her friend.

Sennie, who had walked silent in her own thoughts until now, looked up at her two friends and slowly shook her head.

"No." She answered simply.

"Well, of course you don't have a comment. You always like the manga, even when there's no action in the chapters." Risa said and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, look over there." Said Rinda, and pointed towards a big car near the crime scene. "What's that?"

"It's the car that transports the dead body back to the station, so that they can perform an autopsy to see what killed the man." Sennie said, after a short glance at the car.

"Oh... Want to check out the dead body?" Rinda asked suddenly.

Sennie just stared at the brunette, as if she thought her friend was totally crazy, while Risa just grinned and nodded.

"Sure." She said, and started to walk towards the big car. Rinda followed her.

"Sen, are you coming?" The blonde called back at Sennie, who hadn't moved from the spot where she was standing.

"No way, you know I hate blood and dead corpses." Sennie said, as she started to walk in the direction the trio had first been walking towards. "I'm going to get to school in time, for a change, but you have fun with the corpse on your own."

She turned her back fully at her two friends, but before she even managed to take two steps forward two pairs of arms wrapped themselves around her own arms. Rinda and Risa tightened their grip, and started to pull Sennie towards the big car.

"You're coming with us, even if you don't want to." Risa said, tightening her grip further. Rinda nodded, and tightened her own grip.

"Let me go." Sennie struggled, but since she quit her karate training last year her body had become weaker so she could not escape from her friends. "This isn't funny."

"C'mon, Sen. This is a once in a lifetime chance. Who knows if we ever will be able to see a real dead corpse and not just some picture in tomorrow's newspaper?" Risa said, grinning.

Risa and Rinda started to pull harder towards the car. Sennie kept struggling, but it was no use. They were soon right beside the car, and there they slowed down and stopped.

"Now or never." Rinda said, and Risa nodded. The rounded the corner of the car, and pulled Sennie with them at the same time as they pulled away the cover from the corpse (don't ask me where the policemen where during this, maybe they had a cookie break or something...)

'_I don't want to, I don't want to, I don't want to__...'_ Sennie thought, as she closed her eyes tightly.

Suddenly, both Risa and Rinda screamed. Sennie opened her eyes wide in surprise, and stared right at the bloody corpse lying in the car before her. She screamed so high that you would thing her lungs would explode, and then she passed out.

/--\

_White. Everything was white. She usually liked white, but not this much. Even the slightest pink, the colour she hated the most, would be welcome in this white universe. She couldn't feel her body. Was she dead? No, only people with weak hearts dies when seeing a "live" bloody corpse. Was she in coma? Maybe... she DID have a really big chock after__ all. Where were the other two?_

_Hah, of course they're not here. This is her mind, and her mind alone.__ But still... maybe if she could escape from this white, she would see her friends again. And when she did see them, she would GLADLY give them a piece of her mind. It was their fault that she was here, in this white universe that apparently was her mind. Because if they hadn't insisted on dragging her to the car with the corpse, when they knew that she hated blood and dead bodies, she would now be sitting in the classroom and doing some math._

_At least that would be better than this..._

_Wait a minute. What was that? Was it... Yes, it was. It was a black dot over there. There is another one. And another one. There's a big one. She'll go for that. Her body was moving slowly at first, but then in lightning speed towards the black hole which became bigger and bigger for every step she took. She stopped in front of the black, and suddenly felt cold. She looked down at herself, only to discover that she was totally naked. She gasped, only to find out that her voice was gone. What the hell was going on?_

'_Alright, calm down girl. Take a deep breath. That's right. You can't make sounds inside your head. But if you can't make sounds inside your head, what was that distant sound coming from the black space?__**'**__ She thought._

_It sounded like soft wings, cutting through air. It came closer, as did something white. It came out of the black and landed on her shoulder. It was a __dove. It stared at her with its dark brown, almost black, eyes._

'_You look familiar... did I see you in the park last summer?__**'**__ The girl thought, before she looked into the black space where the dove had come from. She took a deep breath, and then stepped forward into the black._

_/--\ _

-People always said that Sennie's eyes were both beautiful and scary at the same tame. They said that the colours were amazing, while she sometimes could give you a death glare that almost made you scream and run away. That mostly happened when people tried to, the keyword here is "tried", snatch her Detective Conan/Case Closed books from her. Other than that, you mostly see a neutral look in her eyes. But the colours and the infamous death glare weren't the only "good" things about her eyes. Her eyes were also extremely sharp, and they always came into focus in less than a second when she woke up from either sleep or passing out. In this case, it was after passing out.-

Silver/blue/green eyes snapped open and the pale, almost snow white, skinned girl sat straight up. She immediately looked around, expecting to see either signs of being in the hospital or the police station, but found none. Instead, she found that she sat on a couch in a normal looking living room. Or at least, half normal. It seemed that the person living here liked to decorate his/her home in Japanese style. She looked down on her body, now expecting to be naked, but found that she was not. She was dressed in a too big white t-shirt, and was covered with a dark blue blanket.

"Where am I?" She asked herself quietly, mentally sighing in relief that her voice sounded normal. Well, except that she sounded a little dry. She actually felt a bit thirsty, which after all was no surprise.

"So, you finally decided to wake up, huh?"

Sennie turned her head towards the door, and her eyes fell on a tall boy with dark brown messy hair and bright blue eyes with a slight shade of purple.

'_He looks too young to be living on his own. Maybe his parents aren't here right now? He looks fami__liar... Messy hair... Blue eyes...'_ The thoughts swan around inside Sennies head, trying to fit together so that the girl could figure out who the boy was, and while they did that, her mouth acted on its own, saying the conclusion of her thoughts even before her brain had come to that conclusion:

"Kaito?"

/--\

Meanwhile, in a hospital in the same town but still quite far away from Sennie, two confused girl sat in their beds and stared at the doctor who was reading from his clipboard and talking to them at the same time.

"...serious...wounds...much...blood...seven...I'm happy...you..."

Those were the words that the blonde, Risa, could manage to make out. Even though Rinda could make out more ("...anything serious...small wounds...blonde...quite...much...blood...seven days...I'm happy...you...are...okay..."), no one of the girls could completely understand what he was saying. The two friends stared at each other, and said at the exact same time: "What the hell is he talking about?"

* * *

**Sennies note****s:**

The first chapter is FINALLY done. I really started to write this one the first December, but I didn't finish it until now. Why? Well, my teachers thought that it would be funny to throw us hour own weight in homework so I didn't have the time to finish the chapter until now.

For your information, the language that the boy and the doctor speaks is Japanese :P

I want some ideas about what you'll want to happen next, starting with which character you want to appear in the second chapter. You can choose two (one from each series, or two from the same) if you want. The options are the following:

From_Detective Conan/Case Closed_:  
**A**) Edogawa Conan/Kudou Shinichi (as Conan, though)  
**B**) Mouri Ran  
**C**) Suzuki Sonoko  
**D)** Hattori Heiji

From_Magic Kaitou_:  
**E**) Nakamori Aoko  
**F**) Koizumi Akako  
**G**) Hakuba Saguru

Oh, and if someone PLEASE would inform me about how many volumes of the both series that has been released are, I would be VERY happy.

And yes, I KNOW that this chapter was boring. But don't worry, it will become better later on (maybe even in the next chapter).

Now, be a bunch of good readers and review and vote :)

**Sennies Random Information:**

The doctor was saying: "There wasn't anything serious, only small wounds. The blonde one has lost quite much blood though. I would like the both of you to stay at least seven days. I'm happy that you're okay other than that."

I know, it's hard to belive he said all that (-_smiles_-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Real or Not Real?  
**Pairing(s):** KaitoConan in later chapters, onesided RanShinichi (I think you call it that when Ran loves Shin-chan, but he doesn't love her, right?) for now.  
**Warnings:** None... Yet.  
**Disclaimer:**I do NOT own _Detective Conan/Case Closed_ or _Magic Kaito_, or the characters in those series, they all belong to Aoyama Gosho! But I do own my OC's though. _Don't steal them!_

**Sennie:** Please ignore the date I put in the beginning of the first chapter. I just out it there to remember when I started to write on it. It has absolutely nothing to do with the story, just so you know!

I will speak more after you're finished reading this chapter...

**Enjoy (or something like that...)!**

Blah blah What happens

_Blah blah_ Dreams, memories and such (can also be a POV-change)

_**-**__Blah blah__**-**_ Place

"Blah blah" Talking

'_Blah blah'_ Thinking or article in newspaper/Other kind of text on paper

/--\ Scene change/Time skip

**Now, onto the second chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**S****tuck in a dream**  
_-__This is not real-_

_**-**__Kaitos house__**-**  
Kaito POV_

How would you react if you found an unknown girl passed out in your garden? A bit surprised, maybe? What if the girl was completely naked then? Both surprised and chocked, maybe? Then, what if the girl also knew your name? Well, just THAT feeling was the one that was beginning to grow in Kuroba Kaito.

He had gone outside this morning to head for school, only to discover an unknown girl laying only a few metres from his door. Completely naked, except from a thin chain of gold around her neck. Kaito had just stared at her for about 30 seconds before he, with a huge blush, rushed forward and covered the pale body with his jacket.

'_I don't think Hakuba would mind if I'm skipping school today, and I surely won't mind a day without Aokos attacks._' The young magician thought, as he quickly carried the unconscious girl into his house.

Now, you would surely thing: What will his mother think of this?

Well, truth to be told, she won't know anything of it for a while. Why? Because she is in America, with a friend, and will stay there for another few weeks. Yes, you heard right. Kaito was going to spend the whole December all alone. Or at least, he had thought so until Aoko said that she was going to drag him over to her house during Christmas so that he didn't need to be alone. Oh well, let's talk about that later. Now, back to the present.

"_Kaito?"_

The young magician stared at the girl on his couch, as she stared back at him. Suddenly, she blushed and lowered her gaze and started to speak with a low voice. At first, Kaito couldn't hear what she was saying, but after a few seconds he could hear some of the words. She didn't speak Japanese, he could clearly hear that. It took him full twenty seconds before he recognised the English language. She spoke fast and low, and those few words that Kaito could make out were mostly words like "Damn" or "Hell".

Suddenly the girl looked at him again, and the look on her face told him that she was both confused and... Happy?

"Kuroba Kaito?" The girl asked, with a voice that both sounded hopeful and suspicious.

Kaito didn't answer at first. Small young girl or not, you could never be too careful with the people that you've never seen before that knows your name. Poker face in place, he decided not to answer. Not that he would have the time to answer anyway, since the girl had already started to speak again. He couldn't make out what she was saying, since she talked with a low voice and also incredibly fast.

Somewhere in the middle, her language switched from English to Japanese, and while her voice got higher and higher, the girl pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

Kaito was confused, but at the same time a little curious. He just stood there, watching her, not knowing what to do. At least, that was before he saw the tears that had started to fall from her eyes and the look of sadness mixed with confusion. The young magician didn't know what he was doing, until he felt his shirt become wet. He looked down, and saw that he sat on the edge of the couch, embracing the crying girl.

"P-Please, tell me... W-Where exactly a-am I?" The girl whispered.

"In Tokyo, the Ekota district, in my house. I am Kuroba Kaito, but I suppose you already know that." Kaito answered without a second thought.

"I can't belive it... I can't belive it." The girl whispered, as she pulled away a little from Kaito so that she could wipe away the tears. "I-I'm Gasten Sennie. Pleased to meet you."

They sat there in silence in a couple of minutes, before Sennie drew a deep breath and looked around.

"Where are your parents?" She asked.

"My mother's on vacation." Kaito answered, not really wanting to tell her that his father was dead. Somehow, he got the feeling that she already knew that. _Strange..._

Sennie was silent, so Kaito decided to ask a question of his own.

"What happened to you that made you appear naked and unconscious in my garden?" Way to go, Kaito. Just because you let your language flow freely when you're talking to Aoko, or even Akako, doesn't mean that you should let it do that when you're speaking to other girls.

_Sennie__ POV_  
Sennie lowered her eyes for a moment to look at her hands that were playing with the edge of the blue blanket. She always did that, letting her fingers play with something, when she was nervous or deep in thought. Right now, she was mostly deep in thought. Should she tell Kaito the truth, that she thought that this were a strange dream, which she hoped that she would never wake up from by the way, or should she just pretend to be a confused girl?

'_What to do?'_ She thought. _'What to do?'_

'_Tell him everything.' _A small part of her brain shouted.

'_Everything? Hello, are you even awake? Then he'll think I'm crazy.'_

'_Do you have any better idea?'_

'_. . .'_

'_Didn't think so.'_

'_But still… Everything? Isn't it easier to tell him that I was kidnapped or something?'_

'_Well, not really.'_

'_Why?'_

'_I bet he would ask you a lot of questions, and then trying to find your parents.'_

'_Point.'_

'_How about this;__ Say that you only remember being kidnapped and drugged, and you heard your kidnappers talk about some "Kaito" and "Kuroba" or something.'_

'_Drugged? With what?'_

'_Did you really hit your head that hard when you landed in this world? Drugged with something that made your memory disappear, of course. Stupid.'_

'_Hey, that wasn't nice. But still... Your idea is pretty good. If I also say that I remember that those who kidnapped me wore black coats...'_

'_See, you can be smart to.'_

'_I will ignore that last comment.'_

Sennie stopped playing with the edge of the blanket, hands now resting in her lap, but her eyes remained stuck on her hands.

"I-I don't really remember much. I r-remember being grabbed from behind and being forced to eat some sort of drug, everything before that is completely black." Sennie said quietly. "Before I passed out, I managed to make out the words "Kaito" and "Kuroba" that the man was muttering, and I saw a glimpse of something black. Then I lost my consciousness, only to wake up here. I thought that he talked about his boss or something, but apparently I was wrong... Which I'm really happy for. I really wouldn't like to be in the hands of some elderly man right now."

Sennie looked up at Kaito's face. He still wore his poker face, but after just a few seconds of trying Sennie could see through it and then saw that the young magician was deep in thought.

"Are you going to say something anytime soon?" Sennie said after a few minutes of silence.

"I… I…" Was all that Kaito said, clearly still deep in thought.

Sennie smiled slightly at Kaitos loss of words. She pushed him away and stood up.

"I'm going to look for the bathroom, and maybe a first aid kit. My ankle hurts like hell." Sennie said, as she stood up and walked out of the living room.

She didn't need to look for the bathroom or the first aid kit for more than a couple of seconds. The first aid kit could be found in the bathroom, which could be found just next to the living room.

_Kaito POV_  
Kaito stared after her. Ankle? Oh wait, yes, she was limping. Did she hurt her leg before she came to appear in front of his house? Wait, that wasn't the problem right now. The problem was that an unknown girl, okay he knew her name now but he still hadn't seen her before, had been kidnapped by some guy with black clothes. The guy had also, according to Sennie, mentioned his name.

Was the guy a part of the organisation that had murdered his father? Why had he kidnapped Sennie? Why had the guy dumped Sennie in his garden? Why had Sennie been naked when she was dumped in his garden?

Those were only a few of the million questions that appeared, on the same time, in Kaito's head. Causing him a slight headache. . . . Okay, scratch that. It was causing him a HUGE headache.

'_This is just so…'_ Kaito thought. He couldn't even find the right word do describe how this situation was.

He didn't need to find any word for it though, since all his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on his door. Curious about who it might be, since it was about three hours now since school started, Kaito got up from the couch and went to answer the door. The second after he opened the door, he wished he hadn't.

"Why aren't you in school?" Asked the blonde detective with a slightly irritated voice.

"I could ask you the same question, Hakuba." Kaito said with a bored voice.

/--\

_**-**__At the hospital__**-**  
Risa POV_

After the doctor left, Risa and Rinda stared at each other.

"Where the hell are we?" Risa asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Rinda said, slightly irritated.

"You always seem to know everything about everything." Risa growled. She felt her anger building up.

"No, that's not me, that's… Hey, where's Sen?" Rinda looked around, searching for the third member of their trio.

Risa looked around too. Except for her and Rinda, there weren't any other patients in the room. Why wasn't Sennie there with them?

"Maybe… maybe she just went out to get something to eat." Rinda said.

Risa raised an eyebrow at her friend, and Rinda sighed and slowly shook her head.

They both knew that Sennie would rather lay in a bed and daydream than eating. It wasn't that Sennie was anorectic or something, no, more like she didn't like to eat more than necessary. And "necessary" in Sennies world meant "when you are _really_ hungry", and since Sennie, in some kind of strange way, never seemed to be hungry, it was highly impossible that she was somewhere nearby, eating the hospital food. Because we all know how bad the hospital food taste **(A/N: At least the one here in Sweden... I would rather eat the food that I've cooked myself than eating the hospital food, and my cooking **_**really**_** sucks)**.

"Maybe she's in another room, then?" Rinda suggested. Risa nodded. That must be it.

Suddenly a small boy came running into the room, closing the door behind him and stared at the two girls that stared back at him. A few seconds later, Rinda fell back against her pillow with a chocked expression. She had passed out. Risa continued to stare at the boy, who didn't look older than eight years old. He had black hair, and big bright blue eyes hidden behind glasses that seemed to take up almost two thirds of his face.

"Impossible." Risa muttered for herself.

They boy, who had seemed terrified the moment he came running into the room, had now seemed to calmed down and smiled slightly as he put a hand on the back of his head.

"I'm sorry...your...like this...but you..." That was all out of what the boy said that Risa could understand.

("I'm sorry for coming running into your room like this, but you see...")

Before the boy could finish his sentence, though, Risa was on her feet and had walked up to him and lifted him up by the collar his shirt so that she could look him straight in the eyes.

"Boy, who the hell are you?" Risa asked with a slightly irritated voice.

The boy seemed a little surprised at first, but if it was because she had lifted him up or for the fact that she talked English, Risa didn't know, but then he put on a childish smile.

"Edogawa Conan." He said, and as soon as he did Risa let go of him and he landed softly on his feet.

_Conan POV_  
Conan looked up at the blonde English girl, and was shocked when he noticed that she was glaring angrily at him before she turned around and returned to her bed. Conan followed her with a confused look before he left the room.

'_Who was she?'_ He thought. He couldn't remember seeing her somewhere before.

Before he could think more about it, though, he was grabbed by the three children that he had been running from and they dragged him out of the hospital while complaining about how childish Conan was for running away from them when they had suggested that they should watch one of the old Gomera-movies.

/--\

_**-**__Back at Kaitos'__**-**  
Sennie POV_

Sennie sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. A pair of greenblue eyes, surrounded with redness from the tears, stared back at her. Her face looked even more pale than usual, and her hair was a complete mess.

'_Except for this part, of course.'_ She smiled slightly and blew softly at the blue hair that was hanging down in her eyes.

Despite everything, her blue coloured fringe would always remain in the same state. Well, except in water, but that's only natural.

'_Why the hell won't I wake up?'_ She thought with another sigh.

Sennie believed strongly in that this was a dream, wonderful and everything but a dream nonetheless. One couldn't possibly, in reality, just "fall into" a manga... Okay, it _had_ happened once, in Sweden. Sennie heard about that accident when she was there on vacation, listening to a group of teenagers while she was learning Swedish. At first, she thought it was completely untrue, but now... Maybe it was true? Maybe that girl really _had_ landed in that manga?

'_Still... It's __completely unrealistic though.'_ She thought, as she turned on the water to wash her face.

Outside, she could hear Kaito's voice together with another male. By the sound of it, Kaito tried to get the other one to leave while the other one wanted to get inside the house.

"Really Hakuba, I was feeling a bit sick this morning so I decided to stay at home." Kaito's voice was loud and clear, as if he was standing right outside the bathroom door.

"Then who's in there?" The other male's voice asked.

Obviously, they _were_ standing outside the bathroom. Sennie knew that the other, "unknown", male was Hakuba Saguru. High school detective and holding a good 2:nd place on the list over, according to what Sennie knew, people that Kaito enjoyed "playing" with most during his heists.

"No one." Came Kaito's fast reply, interrupting Sennie's thoughts.

"Then why are you standing in front of the door like you're guarding some precious jewel, and why do I hear the water running?" Came the irritated voice of Hakuba.

Sennie figured that coming out of the bathroom now wasn't a very good idea. She had to figure out something that would make Hakuba leave the house. If Kaito didn't beat her to it, of course.

* * *

**Sennies notes:** I'm really, REALLY, sorry for the long wait guys. You see, I got so busy with my new games that I completely forgot about this story (-_sheepish laugh_-)

My computer has been standing here, all alone, in about three days and a few of my friends became VERY annoyed because of this. In the end, one of my friends called me by the phone and told me that she would kill me if I didn't turn on my computer (remember: If one horse-crazy witch-loving girl wants something, be sure to do it, for the sake of your own life). Said and done, I turned on my computer. That's when I remembered: "Hey, don't I have a fan fiction that I've recently started to write on?" o.O'

And... umm... that was about one or two months ago... Ehehehe (_-hides in corner-_)

I know, I know, this chapter sucks. I also know that Hakuba is out of character (hell, everyone except for my own characters is. . . and I bet they too will be completely out of character soon), and I'm really sorry for that (_-cries-_)

And,Haljaruna, I'm SO sorry that I didn't manage to squeeze Akako into this chapter. I promise I'll include her in the next chapter, okay?

The next chapter will, probably, be finished in time for Valentines Day. Maybe earlier, if my teachers don't give us more homework than we already have.

**Sennie's Random Information:**  
This chapter was actually finished about three weeks ago, but I hated it so I re-wrote it. . . (_-gets shot-_)

This chapter also is the longest chapter I've ever written that hasn't anything interesting in it. . . (_-gets shot again-_)

Please review! Flames will be used to burn down my school!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Real or Not Real?  
**Pairing(s):** KaitoConan in later chapters, onesided RanShinichi (I think you call it that when Ran loves Shin-chan, but he doesn't love her, right?) for now.  
**Warnings:** None, yet. Well, except for some bad grammar and spelling, and not-so-pretty-words!  
**Disclaimer:**I do NOT own _Detective Conan/Case Closed_ or _Magic Kaito_, or the characters in those series, they all belong to Aoyama Gosho!But I do own my OC's though. _Don't steal them!_

**Sennie:** I'm alive, people. Aren't you surprised? VALENTINES DAY HAS COME AND GONE AND SENNIE IS STILL ALIVE!!! You all think I'm crazy now, don't you? Well, let me tell you one thing. I really don't care much for Valentines Day. All this crap about love... it's just not my thing (_-throws up-_)

Blah blah What happens

_Blah blah_ Dreams, memories and such (can also be a POV-change)

_**-**__Blah blah__**-**_ Place

"Blah blah" Talking

'_Blah blah'_ Thinking or article in newspaper/Other kind of text on paper

/--\ Scene change/Time skip

(I'm starting to break my own writing rules... watch out!)

**Now, onto the second chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**The truth is real even if you won't believe it**  
_-__How to name people after gemstones-_

_**-**__The hospital__**-**  
Risa POV_

White. How she hated that colour. It reminded her too much of the white roses that had been placed everywhere during her mothers latest wedding. Her mother always married someone new each year, only to divorce just a couple of months later. The guys she married had always been rich, and when they didn't have any money left she took Risa with her and left them. Risa, too, liked money very much, but sometimes she wished her mother could stay a little longer with some of the guys she married. While the most of them were idiots, some of them were actually pretty nice and could make a good step-dad. It was funny, really. Here she was, in a hospital, god-knows-where, and the only thing she could think of was her mothers' latest marriage. A groan from the bed beside hers startled the blonde out of her thoughts and she turned to her friend. It seemed like Rinda finally decided to wake up.

Soon the brunette opened her eyes and sat up straight, looking around wildly until she saw Risa.

"Risa, we need to talk. This manga we've been reading lately, I think I have to stop reading that one. It's starting to freak me out. Just now I think I saw one of the characters from it in here. He looked so real. Please tell me it was just a stupid dream. Please?" Rinda talked so fast that Risa had a really hard time making out what her friend just said.

'_She's been around Sen too much lately, she's starting to speak in her speed.'_ Risa thought with an irritated sigh, as she shook her head at her friend.

"No, Rinda, this isn't a dream. At least I don't think it is. And that boy, he was... He was... He was obviously cosplaying or something like that." The blonde girl said, trying to calm down the brunette next to her.

Yeah, that's how it must've been. The young boy had been cosplaying. He dressed up as Edogawa Conan from the manga and ran around, trying to convince people that he actually was the "real" Conan. How pathetic. Really.

"Risa? Oi, Risa!" Once again, the brunette dragged the blonde out of the land of thoughts.

"What?" Risa glared at her friend, who gave her a small worried smile.

"Have you seen Sennie?" Rinda asked.

"No." Risa muttered. "I don't care either. She's probably the one who made us end up here. She and her crazy ideas."

"Crazy ideas? What crazy ideas?" Rinda asked as both her eyebrows went upwards.

"Remember Christmas two years ago? When our school decided to do that musical were everyone had to dress up as either a reindeer or a snowman? That was her idea." The blonde answered. "And then we have last summer, when we suddenly found ourselves on a plane to one of the most boring countries in the world. That was her idea too."

"I_liked_ Sweden, and everyone else liked it too. You were only pissed off because you didn't get any votes at all." Rinda said with a small laugh. "And the musical was a success, you can't deny that. After all, it was thanks to the money we got from performing that allowed us to go on that trip."

"France is still better." Risa said with a small pout.

"No, France is boring. Sure, the food is good and Paris is wonderful, but everything there is just so... Sweden was fun, enough said." The brunette said, crossing her arms with a grin.

Risa only glanced at her friend, rolled her eyes, and then looked up at the white ceiling. She hoped that Sennie would show up soon, so that she could give her a piece of her mind. She was now positive that Sennie was behind this. How, she didn't know, but she knew that Sennie was full of strange and crazy ideas so it wasn't impossible. Friends since birth or not, Risa still hadn't figured Sennie out. But seriously, how can you figure a person out if the person in question prefers to keep quiet almost all the time? Really.

Once again, Risa's thoughts were interrupted. But this time it wasn't Rinda, no. It was the same doctor as before who stepped into their room. Only this time he was not alone. After him came a young woman with short brown hair, dressed in a white suit. The woman smiled at them.

"Hello girls my name is Alex Turner. My friend here, Dr Takahashi, called me a few minutes ago and told me that he had some patients that didn't seem to understand Japanese. I belive that you are those patients in question?" The woman said.

Risa sighed in relief. Finally! Someone who looked normal and that spoke English.

"Yes, that's correct. My name is Risa Nilsen, and this is my friend Rinda Jansen." The blonde girl said, gesturing towards her friend.

Alex nodded and turned to the doctor and started to speak with him in Japanese. Risa didn't pay much attention, so the only thing she really heard was "Nilsen Risa" and "Jansen Rinda". Risa wasn't very surprised that Alex said their last names first, since they used to do that in Japan.

'_. . . WAIT A MINUTE!!! Are we REALLY in Japan? No! This is a game, made up by Sennie.'_ Risa thought, shaking her head hard.

"Miss Nilsen, are you alright?" Alex's voice made Risa stop shaking her head, and the blonde looked over at the woman.

"Mrs Turner, can you tell me... Were exactly are we?" Risa asked slowly.

Alex looked surprised at first, before she smiled.

"Beika Hospital, in Tokyo." She answered.

Risa turned and looked over at Rinda, who stared back at her. Either those people were really good actors, or... or...

"I think she speaks the truth." Rinda whispered, and Risa nodded.

The blonde glanced back at Alex and Dr Takahashi, and then turned back to Rinda when she saw that the two adults were busy talking to each other.

"Now the big questions are: How did we get here, and where is Sennie?" Rinda whispered.

Risa only sighed sadly and slowly shook her head. She didn't know either.

/--\

_**-**__Kaitos house__**-**  
Sennie POV_

She almost thought that her brain was going to explode. Sennie hadn't thought this much since last month, when a real tricky mystery had appeared in the manga. Only this time, the mystery wasn't a murder case. The mystery this time was how she could get out of the bathroom before Hakuba managed to get in.

'_Damn. Why doesn't some kind of miracle happen, like in the movies, when it's the real thing?'_ She thought angrily, as she once again looked around in the small bathroom.

Just then, she heard a strange noise from the other side of the door. It sounded like a melody played on piano by a five-year-old.

"God, Hakuba, I thought you deleted that one." Kaito said, and Sennie could clearly hear how the young magician tried not to laugh.

"Shut up." Came Hakuba's voice, and then suddenly the childish melody stopped followed by a: "Hello?"

Sennie had to both bite her lip and put her hand over her mouth so that she wouldn't laugh. That melody just now, had it been coming from Hakuba's cellphone? The straight-as-a-pencil-and-going-to-catch-Kid Hakuba's cellphone? Sennie had to place her other hand over the first one.

'_Still, weird signal or not, this is just what I was waiting for.'_ She thought.

"What? Yes. Yes. I'm on my way. Thank you." She could hear Hakuba's voice growing more excited with each word, like a small child looking around in a candy store. "You got lucky this time, Kuroba. I have to leave, but remember I'll keep my eyes on you."

A few moments later Sennie could hear the front door open and close. She then turned of the water and then unlocked the bathroom door and stepped out.

"Whoever called him is my hero." She said with a small laugh.

"Yeah." Kaito said with a grin. "I'm hungry. Do you want something to eat?"

"Sure." Sennie said with a smile, and followed Kaito to the kitchen.

_Kaito POV_  
Kaito walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, and then glanced back at Sennie who was standing in the doorway.

"Does cup ramen sound good to you?" He asked, and smiled when the girl nodded.

After a few minutes they sat down at the kitchen table. Kaito couldn't help but to show her a small trick while they ate, but it didn't go as he planned. He made his cup of ramen look like it moved on its own across the table and then back again, only to receive a small smirk from Sennie when she grabbed a hold of the nearly invisible strings and pulled them away from him.

"Try something more complicated next time, okay?" She said with a sweet smile and then returned to her ramen.

Kaito pouted for a few seconds, before he grinned and started to speak about some random things that just popped up in his head. It was kind of like talking to Aoko, he was just blabbering with her listening, except that Sennie seemed more interested in what he was saying than Aoko. Aoko only listened to him if what he was saying had something to do with one of her interests, or her dads work. She wasn't interested in listening to him when he spoke about magic, novels that he liked or stuff like that. Talking to Sennie was completely different. Not only did she listen to him, but she also shared some opinions of her own every time he stopped to figure out something new to say. Now, you would maybe think that Kaito would fall in love with this girl and they would live happily ever after. If you think that will happen, you can stop reading now. Even though he just met her, Kaito felt like he'd known Sennie for a long time. And if you listened to their conversation, you would surely think that too.

"Most magicians uses black or red as their colours, but I prefer white. Even though I sometimes use red roses, but that's just to impress on the ladies." Kaito said, pulling out a read rose out of thin air as a demonstration and then let it disappear again.

"Sure, but if I was a magician I would use a mix between white and blue. They're both nice colours that easily catch your eye. White against blue, or blue against white. Either way it's a beautiful combination." Sennie said, gesturing a little with her hands.

Kaito grinned and nodded. Even though they both finished their ramen about an hour ago, they still sat there in the kitchen and talked. The young magician noticed pretty fast that Sennie was interested in magic and technology. Whenever he mentioned something related to the two subjects her eyes would lit up and she would even talk more than him about the subject. Then she would blush in embarrassment that she talked so much, and Kaito would have to talk alone for some minutes before her blush vanished and she started to talk again. A little more time passed, and when Kaito checked his watch his eyes grew wide and he shoot up from his chair.

"I have to go out for a moment. Do you think that you'll be okay on your own?" He asked.

Sennie looked like she was about to say something, but then she closed her mouth and nodded with a small smile.

"Sure. I'm feeling a bit tired. I think I'll sleep a little on the couch." She said and stood up from her chair too.

Kaito smiled, and then rushed out of the house. He glanced down at his watch. Thirty minutes left.

'_Better take the shortcut today, then.'_ He thought, before he made a sharp turn at the end of the street.

_Sennie POV_  
Sennie yawned and walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the living room. However, she didn't manage to take even two steps towards the living room before a tall girl, or a young woman, with long black hair appeared before her. Sennie screamed in surprise and fell backwards down on the floor, staring up at the girl who in return stared down at her.

"H-How did you get in here?" Sennie asked.

"My own way." The girl answered. "At least I did not fall out of the sky."

"Fall out... of... the... sky?" Sennie repeated slowly. "What do you mean?"

"I saw you falling from my house. You fell like a star, only you fell slowly and towards the ground instead of fast and across the sky." The girl said with a bored expression.

"You don't make any sense." Sennie said, standing up.

Sennie tried to figure out who this girl was. She looked familiar, but for the first time ever Sennie's memory failed to place a name to the face of a character. Did that mean that this girl wasn't a character in the manga?

"Let me introduce myself. Koizumi Akako." The girl suddenly said, holding out her hand.

'_Koizumi... Akako... AH! The witch from Magic Kaito. The only "main character" from that manga who hadn't appeared in Detective Conan yet.'_ Sennie thought, slightly embarrassed that she'd forgotten Akako.

"Gasten Sennie." Sennie said as she took Akako's hand.

Without warning, Akako grabbed a hold of Sennie's wrist and studied her hand closely with a concentrated look. As the minutes went by Sennie grew more and more nervous. After five minutes had passed, Akako spoke:

"You're a interesting one. We will meet again." Akako said and released Sennie's hand.

Before Sennie had the time to say anything, Akako grabbed a broomstick out of think air and straddled it and then flew out of the house through an open window in the living room.

"That was... weird." Sennie said as she looked after the witch. "And now I'm not even tired anymore. I'm freezing instead."

She looked down at herself. Kaito's t-shirt wasn't really that big on her. It only reached down to an inch or two below her hips, and it did kind of fit her body quite good. Did this mean that Kaito had a girly body? She laughed out loud at that thought and then returned to the kitchen to clean up the table. When she was done, she went to close the window that Akako had disappeared through and then looked around. She still was a bit cold, especially around her legs, and after a few moments of thinking she decided to walk up the stairs and look for Kaito's room and borrow some pants. Said and done, Sennie soon found Kaito's room and after a few seconds the drawer with his pants. She tried to ignore the piles of underwear as she grabbed a pair of light grey pyjamas-pants and quickly closed the drawer again. She pulled the pants on, not surprised to see that they were way longer than her legs**(A/N: Can you really say that? Geez... My English is getting even worse these days)**. She was surprised to find that they were fitting around her waist though, even if they were hanging just a little loose. She had expected them to be at least two sizes big.

'_Okay, that's it. Guy or not, Kaito HAS a girly body.'_ Sennie stated with a laugh as she walked out of Kaito's room and down the stairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-**__Somewhere in Beika__**-**  
Kaito POV_

Not many people knew it, but Kaito liked to nickname people after gemstones. Usually it was the birthstone of the person in question, but sometimes he chooses another gemstone that he thought sounded better for the person. Only he knew which people he'd named after which gemstone. Right now he was watching Emerald, one of his most precious gemstones, walking home from school together with some friends. Kaito didn't remember when he started to do this, but he knew that he could never stop doing it. Sometimes he also wished that it was he that was walking beside Emerald, but he knew he couldn't do that. Emerald didn't even know who he was, if you didn't count his Kaitou Kid-side that is. But Kaito didn't count that. It was a huge difference between being friends with a high school student, and chasing a world known phantom thief. Kaito sighed as he pushed the glasses he used for today's disguise further up on his nose. He used a different disguise each day, so that Emerald wouldn't be suspicious. Wouldn't you be suspicious if someone followed you from your school all the way home each day? Well... okay, Kaito didn't change his appearance that much. A wig and a pair of glasses was the only thing he used. Sometimes only a wig.

'_At least I'm smarter than this guy.'_ Kaito thought, glancing down at a small boy who walked in front of him.

He had seen the boy every day since he started to follow Emerald. The boy looked no older than eight, and he was staring at the small girl with short black hair that walked next to Emerald. Kaito guessed that the boy was in love with her, and followed her for just that reason.

'_Hmm... sounds familiar.'_ Kaito thought, glancing at Emerald, before blushing slightly despite his poker face._'Change the subject in your brain, Kaito, before you look like a tomato.'_

He started to think about the girl in his house instead. If he were to name her after a gemstone, which one would he name her after? After a few minutes of thinking he came up with an answer: Turquoise. Turquoise was the gemstone of December, and since it was December now that would fit her. Then there was the colour of the Turquoise. One of the colours was blue-green, and that was almost exactly the colour that Sennie's eyes had. Except that she had a small amount of silver-grey in them as well.

'_Now... Where did Emerald go?'_ Kaito thought as he looked around. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he lost sight of his precious gemstone. _'I guess I won't be able to follow them further. Better return home.'_

With a small smile, he turned around and started to walk towards the Ekoda district.

* * *

**Sennie****'s notes:** I hope you're happy now, even though nothing here happened except that Akako made an appearance, and Emerald was mentioned. I had to pull a "whole-nighter" to finish this chapter, and then I fell asleep before I could even post it here.

I bet some of you know who Emerald is, but I do believe that there's also a bunch of people who doesn't. For your information, Emerald is... (_-gets shot before finishing sentence-_)

WHAT??!! Okay, okay, I won't say it. Geez. But anyway, if anyone of you are confused by some things that happened in the second chapter that doesn't seem to be taken into count in this chapter, feel free to send me a message and I'll explain it to you as good as I can.

**Sennie's Random Information:**

Risa, Rinda and Sennie are actually real living and breathing people. As I told you in the beginning of the first chapter, Sennie is me, but let me tell you a little about the other two:

Risa is one of my best friends, and she looks exactly like I described her in the first chapter. She's a big Yaoi-fangirl and she's also a member here on FF. I won't tell you her pen-name though. I don't want you all to stalk her just because she's mentioned in some crappy fanfiction :P

Then there's Rinda. She looked exactly like I described her in the first chapter until recently. Now she's a redhead, instead of a brunette. She's also a Yaoi-fangirl, but not as big as Risa though. Rinda is also one of my best friends and I really love her :)

Please review! Flames will be used to burn my Swedish teacher's car!

Oh, and Happy Late Valentines Day, to you who celebrated it!


End file.
